The objective of the Cytogenetics/FISH Shared Resource is to provide Cancer Center members with state-of-the-art technology and highest quality of services, while developing training programs and supporting innovative interdisciplinary research. The Cytogenetics/FISH Shared Resources offers expertise in the characterization of human and rodent karyotypes, and in the localization of cloned DNA or RNA sequences to chromosomal regions. Service and training are provided on diverse applications on fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH), including gene localization, chromosome enumeration, M-FISH or spectral karyotyping (24-color FISH), PRINS (primed in situ labeling), CGH (comparative genomic hybridization), performed using non-radioactive probes labeled probes labeled with fluorochromes. The facility continues to incorporate new techniques in a supervised manner. The equipment has recently upgraded to include automated karyotyping of human and other mammalian chromosomes as well as a variety of FISH related analyses. Assistance and training are available as needed in all technical approaches used within the facility as well as in the use of imaging system. Services and costs are posted in the facility's Web page, however, prospective users are encourage to contact the facility supervisor for further information on costs, technical issues, or work scheduling. Access to the imaging system and assistance of facility personnel may be reserved on the sign-up sheet posted inside the facility. This facility is used primarily by the Cancer Center investigators on a first-come, first-served basis. Other investigators may have limited use of the resource depending on demand for its use.